


Alternate Season 4 Special - A Death in the Family

by Son_of_a_Preacherman



Series: Daria's Creek [7]
Category: Daria (Cartoon), Dawson's Creek, Young Americans (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman
Summary: Jack and Andie’s father passes away. Jane (from Daria), Bella and Will (from Young Americans) attend the funeral and give words of comfort to Jack and Andie.
Series: Daria's Creek [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464124
Kudos: 1
Collections: Preacherverse





	Alternate Season 4 Special - A Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Chapters 6 and 7 of my Alternate Season 4
> 
> :Leads into Young Americans continued

“I’d like you to move back in” Mr McPhee said

“Why?’ Jack asked

“Because I miss you. And I miss you sister” Mr McPhee admitted

“I miss her too, but I have situation that works for me. Look, I’m glad we’ve made up, but I’m not ready to move back here. I’m sorry, Dad” Jack explained, then turned to leave. But he came back when he heard his father collapse. He was having a heart attack. This would be the last conversation the two would ever have.

* * *

A few days later, Joseph McPhee’s funeral was held. Georgia and Andie flew to Capeside for it. Mrs McPhee was not present, due to her ill health (mental and physical). His younger sister gave his eulogy:

Joseph McPhee was born in Providence, Rhode Island in 1958, to Johnathon and Maria McPhee. He was the oldest of two children. He attended Harvard University, graduating with a Master of Business in 1980. That same year, he took over his father’s business, a conglomerate with a heavy focus in Pharmaceuticals and Medical Technology. His father tried to instil in him a work ethic, but also the importance of family and compassion.

The following year, he married his High School sweetheart, Andrea and before long they had their first child, Timothy. Two years later, they had twins, a boy and a girl, whom they named Jack and Andrea. He worked hard to diversify the business he ran, acquiring tech and shipping companies. His family would sometimes complain that he was away too much, too busy working to spend time with them. But there was never any question that he loved them and that he worked so hard to ensure they would want for nothing.

Then, three years ago, tragedy struck. Tim died in a car crash, starting a sequence of events that would shatter his picture perfect life. First, he sold the family home in Providence, and moved his family into the summer house in Capeside, a place his family would struggle to settle into. Later, as a result of Tim’s death, the two Andreas, both mother and daughter would fall prey to mental illness. Joseph was able to see that the two would get the help they so desperately needed. However, the revelation that his son, Jack, was gay, he did not handle so well. Jack would end up moving out of the McPhee home and in with another family.

In time however, Andie’s mental health improved and she was able to move back into the family home. Jack and his father would eventually reconcile. However, Jack never moved back in with his family. Shortly before his death, he would experience one of his proudest moments, learning that his daughter had been accepted into Harvard University.

Joseph McPhee was a husband, father, business man. He was a loving man, a family man, but above all, he was a complicated man. He made his share of mistakes, but I think he got things right more often than not.

“Would anyone else like to share their memories of the deceased?” the priest asked

Jack slowly stood up, and walked towards the front of the church.

“My dad and I had a difficult relationship sometimes” Jack began “He didn’t accept me when I came out. But over time, he came around” Jack said, holding back tears.

“Just before he died, he asked me to move back in with him. I think it was because he was lonely” Jack continued “I said no, and that was the last thing I ever said to him. I wish I could have said yes. If he had asked again later on, maybe I would have. Goodbye, Dad” Jack concluded, then resumed his seat.

Andie then stood up.

“I’m going to miss you, Daddy” she began “I know we didn’t always get along. I know you didn’t always understand what I was going through, but you always tried. And you always made sure I got the help I needed. And I know you were proud of me for getting into Harvard. I’ll always remember that look of pride on your face when I told you. Goodbye, daddy” she said.

* * *

The funeral wrapped up, and then they moved to Leery’s Fresh Fish for the wake.

In attendance were Jack, Andie, Georgia, Dawson, Pacey, Joey, Jen as well as Will and Bella, and one other.

Georgia gave Jack a big hug. Then Andie did the same.

“How are you, honey?” Georgia asked Jack

“I’ll be alright” Jack insisted

“Everyone, this is my aunt Georgia” Jack then announced, and he then introduced everyone in attendance, one by one. After this, Georgia took a seat to one side, and was pretty quiet.

“Hey Jack” someone finally said “You’re probably sick of being asked how you’re feeling, so I’ll ask a different question. What’s new?” it was Jane Lane that had spoken

“Well, I’m coaching a little league soccer team. Or I was, until I got fired” Jack explained.

“That’s too bad” Jane replied, and then turned her attention to Jen Lindley

“So, Jen, still single white female-ing Daria?” she asked

“Nope, I’m past that. I’m into being my own person now” Jen replied

“Glad to hear it” Jane replied, and then she moved to Joey.

“So, Potter, how goes the B&B?” she asked

“Its kinda dead. Not many guests outside of summer. But I'm grateful for all of you help last summer. Daria's too” Joey replied

“I’ll be sure to pass that along” Jane assured her

“How is Daria?” Joey asked

“Navigating Freshman life about as well as can be expected” Jane replied “I’m sure she’d love to hear from you”

Next, she moved onto Andie

“So, McPhee, I hear you’ve had a change of scenery” Jane said

“Yeah, I’ve been in Italy” Andie explained

“ooh la la. Lots of great art galleries there, I hear” Jane replied

“Yeah, I’ve been seeing some of them lately” Andie responded

Jane then moved onto Will.

“So, Will, who’s this?” she asked

“Oh, sorry. This is Bella” he explained

“Girlfriend?” Jane asked

“No, we’re just friends” Bella insisted

“Like Dawson and Joey?” Jane asked, mischievously

“No!” they both said together

“Speaking of which...” Jane began, moving over to Dawson and Pacey

“I see you two are done with your little dick-measuring contest” Jane said, jokingly

“Look at the mouth on this one” Pacey replied

“You know who she reminds me of?” Dawson asked, cheekily

“Her sidekick?” Pacey joked

“I thought she was the sidekick” Dawson continued the joke

“Touché” Jane replied

Will then chose this moment to hug Jack, and then Jen

“Its good to see you both again” he said

“Same here” Jack said

“You too” Jen said

“And you..” Will said, to Joey, offering a hug, which was reciprocated

“So, you’re the girl that came between Will’s two best friends” Bella said, snarkily

“Yeah, well, I think we’re past that now” Joey replied, awkwardly

“Really?” Will interjected, looking at Pacey and Dawson “Is that right?”

“I think so” Dawson said half-heartedly

“More or less” Pacey said, hesitantly

“Well, that’s good to hear. Because now you can visit me and Bella in Rawley sometime” Will explained “That goes for all of you” he said, addressing everyone

“But now, if you’ll excuse us...” Bella began, waving goodbye

Andie whispered something to Georgia, who nodded in agreement.

“Actually, would you two like a ride back?” Andie asked

“That sounds great” Bella replied

“Thanks” Will said

And the four of them left.

“Now, which of you is going to give me a ride to the coach terminal?” Jane asked

Eventually, Jack raised his hand, which held his car keys.

“I’ll do it” he said

* * *

“So, how are you settling into freshman life” Jack asked

“Pretty much how I thought. Classes are pretty good. Working a crappy, job, but its not hard and everything is as banal and pointless as I expected. The only problem is, in spite of being in the same city, Daria and I seem to be drifting apart” Jane explained

“Hey, it happens” Jack replied, sympathetically

“So, I wanted to ask you something else” Jane explained

“Oh” Jack was intrigued

“How did things work out with you, Will and Jen?” Jane asked

“Oh, that” Jack said, awkwardly “Well, it turned out Will returned my feelings, but instead of sneaking around, we decided to tell Jen what was going on” Jack explained

“Bold move” Jane exclaimed

“Yeah, but then things got weird” Jack stated

“You mean, more weird?” Jane asked

“Well, we very nearly had a sort of, open relationship. But then he moved away. So Jen and I chased him to Rawley and said we wanted to share him”

“That is weird” Jane interjected

“And he said no” Jack concluded

“I’m sorry” Jane said

“Its okay” Jack replied “It all worked out for the best. Jen and I are still friends. Heck, more than friends. We’re more like siblings at this point”

“And I can understand why that would be more important to you than a romantic relationship” Jane stated, honestly

“Well, I figured if anyone would understand, it would be you” Jack explained

Jane got ready to board her bus, bound for Boston.

“So, any idea where you’re going to college?” Jane asked

“Actually, there’s a chance Jen and I will be going to Boston together” Jack replied

“Oh, good. You can keep Daria and me company” Jane explained

“I look forward to it” Jack said.

Jane boarded the bus to head back to Boston. Jack drove home.

* * *

“So, tell me about Rawley?” Andie asked

“Well, its an unremarkable town in Eastern Connecticut. Its by a river” Will began

“But it does have one interesting feature. A fancy private school named Rawley Academy” Bella explained

“And you guys go there?” Andie asked

“No, its a boys only school” Bella explained “Just plain old public school for me”

“And do you live with your family?” Andie asked

“No, Rawley is a boarding school” Will replied “But she does” unsure of who Andie was asking

“Yep, I live with my Dad above a gas station that we run” Bella explained

“Your family owns a gas station?” Andie explained

“Not exactly. My mom owns it. But she’s about to sell” Bella explained

Just then, Andie had an idea, and she glanced at Georgia, who had the same idea.

* * *

“Its just up here” Bella said

“This is the infamous gas station?” Andie asked

“Its just a gas station. Nothing remarkable about it” Bella replied, as the car pulled over. They all got out.

“Well, thanks for the ride, but I think I can walk from here” Will said

“Wait, before you go, is there anywhere to stay in this town?” Andie asked

“Well, there’s a motor inn, about three blocks that way” Bella explained

“Why do you ask?” Will inquired

“I’m thinking we might stick around for a little while” Georgia explained

“I mean, its a nice town. I just thought we could check it out” Andie said, grinning

“Well, let us know if you want to show you around or anything” Will offered

“Thanks” Andie said, smiling. _I think I’m going to like it here_ , she thought to herself.


End file.
